


The boy, the actor, and the cat.

by sleepylavender



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: If things happened a little differently, More Chapters to Come, Natori Shuuichi has to learn how to dadbro, Natsume finds a home but not with the fujiwaras, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepylavender/pseuds/sleepylavender
Summary: Family can be found in many places, even where you'd never expect. Natsume Takeshi finds a warm home with a shady actor and a pigcat.Working title.





	1. Forest Nights and a Cat/Dog Fight

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter depicts slight familial violence, a drunk Nyanko-sensei (but then, is he ever not?), and a shadow dog guy.

Natsume Takashi’s every interaction was a duel of pointed blades. Sometimes it would be their words, sometimes it would be their eyes that would cut; sometimes his outbursts and abnormalness would do likewise to them. Sometimes the blade was double-edged with both hearts leaving bloody.

 

As much as he longed for it, he couldn’t escape the wretched cycle that consumed his life. When he would run from people, and even when he didn’t, yokai haunted his steps, to frighten him at every corner. When he would run from the yokai to whoever’s home he was intruding on at the moment, it was just as much of a battlefield. The ever-present whispers, complaints, angry phone calls asking to trade him off. He wasn’t their son, their family, after all. 

 

Sometimes though, the people could be more monstrous than the yokai.

 

Yokai were mean, but humans were cruel. He’d run from one only to find himself in the clutches of the other.

 

He was tired of it. All of it. Despite feeling like the loneliest person to have ever been alive, he was never alone. No matter how much he could ever wish to be.

 

This particular day, the humans were too much. Normally, he could endure them ignoring him, accidentally starving him, and… worse. These were normally accidents or done on purpose but in small moments. The shouting, he had long since learned to block out. It was the fake smiles and the resentful gazes that never failed to hurt.

 

This day, however, Natsume learned more than those familiar pains, it was his powerlessness that hurt more.

 

The woman currently fostering him was a sweet, single woman who had surprisingly agreed to home him for a while. She lived alongside her elderly father. The father tended to be harsh, and hurt her in little ways with odd comments, stern glances, and what seemed like a silent distaste for her. Natsume was familiar enough with that to see it plainly when it was directed towards others.

 

Now though, the older man spoke his distaste with a heavy wrist biting into her arm and a raised hand.

 

The awkward and gangly 13-year-old Natsume tackled the elder in his panic, separating the two.

 

The boy felt happy for the briefest of moments, seeing she was okay. That he had done something to help, for once. A 'cursed' child like him could do something right, something good.

 

That is, until he saw her eyes. Her expression seemed confused and grateful, maybe. Though, as she registered everything, her eyes quickly resembled something he knew all too well.

 

They were enraged, hateful, and didn’t care to hide what they thought. They screamed, _monster, how dare you, how could you?_ They identified Natsume as something different. As a freak. 

 

All at once, his head caught up with his pounding heart, realizing his position. He was a child of the system, after all. The ever unwanted foster kid. He was unbearably, unacceptably different.

 

He was already on thin ice with most people. But with this? It was definitely too much for anyone.

 

In this situation, juvenile detention would be generous, wouldn't it? Even if it wasn't, no one would want to take in a  _violent_ kid, on top of being so different, so weird.

 

“Aiko-san, I…” he swallowed the rest of his sentence. Words were lost on Natsume as Aiko-san watched him, her gaze burning itself into his memory. When he could no longer endure it, he bolted through the door, nothing with him save the indoor slippers on his feet and the clothes on his back.

 

He ran, for what felt like an infinite forever, to the forest as summer dusk gently descended.

 

Like anywhere, the forest held yokai, but he couldn’t think of where else to evade police detection. At least, the worst yokai would do was eat him. 

 

The forest was oddly empty, nearly devoid of night critters and yokai. For the first time Natsume could remember, he was truly alone. No humans. No yokai. It was blissful, despite his painful feet and turbulent heart. With only the moon and the overwhelming _chi chi chi_ of birds as his company, he walked until he could no longer. He stopped to rest only for a second and walked once more.

 

By some slim miracle, the boy managed to avoid yokai until the sleepy dawn tinted the sky, unsuccessfully trying to find a river to camp by. That is, until he tripped on some sort of fat pig-cat creature. It snored loudly, dead to the world in what smelled like an alcohol-induced slumber.

 

The odd yokai managed to squint its eyes with what seemed like an enormous amount of effort. “Hurwha?” The thing, which looked like a scientific mistake, grumbled.

 

“Pff,” Natsume smiled briefly, in disbelief that such an odd looking yokai existed. “Um… sorry.” It was easy to forget that not all yokai were scary or ill-intentioned. 

 

His instincts told him to run, but he stood idle as he analyzed the cat. He was too tired and too achy to care. The cat blearily eyed him back. Then, the cat promptly barfed over his flimsy slippers.

 

Was it karma, or was he genuinely unlucky, the boy wondered. Nothing felt quite real for a while, least of all a pig-cat’s drunken barf all over his only shoes.

 

The runaway teen sighed and leaned down to inspect the unfortunate mess on his feet, guessing the funny looking yokai wouldn’t try anything while in its current state.

 

Trying not to inhale the stench, Natsume noticed the ground… rippling?

 

“ **Human child, it seems that fate does not favor you today.”**

 

Unbeknownst to the boy, a dog-like yokai emerged from Natsume’s shadow and lunged for his neck.

 

However, before Natsume could properly process everything, blue light emitted from the pig-cat. Its chubby, mochi-like body launched like a missile at the dog ayakashi.

 

“Yer so damn _loud_!” The creature whined, falling back on the ground as it misstepped on wobbly paws.

 

The attacker recoiled, moving some space away from them. Its fur rippled with twisting shadow, impossibly black yet slightly opaque. However, the creature otherwise looked just like a normal dog, a doberman to be precise.

 

**“I am an Okuri Dog, and you are destined to be my prey. Move aside, foul pig, or I’ll eat you as well.”**

 

Said foul pig walked in a stumbling semblance of a circle, very slowly. “I’m… I’m not a pig, stuuupid! I’m the esteemed Maaadara.”

 

Natsume wondered if _he_ was drunk, watching the fumbling oaf suddenly turn into a gigantic silver wolf-like creature, elegant red marks decorating its body. Perhaps it was because he normally was running from yokai, too busy to get a good look at them, but the creature was beautiful, really. It looked like a painting that had come to life.

 

“Run, welp, before I lose my generosity.” Madara’s voice was deep and rumbly, although the impressiveness quickly wore off with the drunk fleeing from battle to puke in the bushes.

 

Natsume and the enemy met eyes, and the dog creature slowly started to venture toward him. **“Did you wonder why, human child, that no curious yokai has met you in this wood? That is because I’ve been stalking you, and the forest can sense my power. Forfeit your life now, and it will be a swift and painless moment.”** Its large paws took one step, and then another. Natsume readied his fist, knowing that it was normally enough to stun a yokai.

 

**“I can smell it, you know. You have no care for the life flowing in your body. You’re tired, alone, and scared. Why bother anymore? I’ve been watching you for a while. I know.”**

 

Natsume wondered if the creature could smell lies. Natsume took a deep breath, watching the creature creep forward. “You know then? Your words are true. Please, be gentle and be quick about it, then.”

 

The black beast nodded and slowly made its way, oddly giving the boy a lick on his forehead. **“I hope your life is easier in the afterlife, human child.”** The teen was completely thrown off, never guessing a yokai would be so compassionate in taking a life. Natsume, however, had no time to ponder a yokai’s modus operandi, sending a right hook to the dog’s throat right as its mouth started for his neck.

 

This gave a few feet in between them, the dog ayakashi watching the boy in disbelief. **“You fooled me… But why? Wouldn’t have been easier to die?”**

 

Natsume was half surprised as his hunter was, unsure himself why he didn’t just let it end.

 

“Hah! I’ve come back to fight you, weakling!” The silver wolf came back, now with less of an odor accompanying it, and surer on its feet. The second yokai seemed to find the beat of the battle gone in its return, the boy and dog merely standing and staring at each other.

 

**“Fine. Dawn is approaching, so I’ll leave for now… but don’t forget this, human child.”**

 

The dog dissipated into the shadows, leaving the Madara ayakashi and Natsume awkwardly standing in the clearing.

 

The morning sun rose to its place in the sky, the hibiscus red streaks of dawn slowly turning blue.

 

Natsume, now truly realizing the state of his slippers and feet, sighed in defeat and slowly made off in the direction he had been going in. He wondered why he hadn’t taken the dog’s deal. Unfortunately, he could find no answer, no matter how many times the words echoed in his head.

 

“Human, why are you here?” Once again, the pig-cat returned, hopping on his shoulder for some reason. The yokai’s breath stunk.

 

Natsume wanted to place the yokai on the ground but figured it would smell worse for the yokai, so he opted to let it ride on his shoulder. “I can’t exist in the human world anymore.”

 

The cat let out a whimsical _hmm,_ an odd smile settling on its features. “Because of your sight, isn’t it?”

 

The boy visibly stiffened. “Y… yes.”

 

“Peculiar,” the pig-cat remarked. “Are you related to the human called Natsume Reiko?”

 

The name was hauntingly familiar, although he had rarely seen it on paper and mostly heard it in quiet whispers not meant for his ears. He memorized the name desperately, hoping futilely to one day to meet her. His grandmother, who had long since disappeared, and was thought to be dead. Sometimes, they rumored that she died because she could see the dead.

 

Those privy to his family history knew her to be strange as he was, some saying in private that her ‘condition’ was likely hereditary, and passed down to him.

 

However slim the chance was, he had always hoped that she could see ayakashi as well. That he wasn’t just a freak, that it wasn’t all in his head. Of course, the yokai were far too real to be just in his head, but it was nice to know that he wasn’t the only one out there. 

 

Natsume took in a deep breath, hoping maybe, just maybe… “Yes, she’s my grandmother.”

 

“Is she still alive then? Time passes so quickly with humans.”

 

His ember of hope extinguished quickly as it had come. “She disappeared a long time ago, apparently.”

 

The cat creature nodded sagely, as if his previous alcoholic stupor had never happened. “A pity. Humans are so frail and their lives so short,” the yokai paused, “but why are you here, grandchild of Reiko?”

 

The boy blankly watched the morning sky while he repeated himself. “There isn't a place for me in the human world. I can't go back.”

 

The two walked for a while, aimless and without direction and even less idea of a destination.


	2. Hospital Beds and Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsume's luck as a runaway comes to a close as new doors open.

Natsume quickly abandoned the irreparable house slippers. The rockier terrain scrapped and stabbed at his feet, but it was a small price to pay. For the first time in a long time, Natsume could _be._ He could sit, sleep, breathe, and not worry about who he was inconveniencing, what money he was costing, what family dynamics he was disrupting. His plan was nonexistent, but he was free.

 

And despite the lingering scent of barf, it was nice to have company. The grumpy drunk kept most yokai from coming close and held little interest in conversation, thanks to a hefty hangover.

 

Maybe he was lost in a forest without food or shelter, but it really wasn’t so bad, was it? Maybe, Natsume thought, this might be something like what his grandmother experienced. He could see why she supposedly fled society, with the sense of peace granted by isolation. 

 

“Ah. Crap.” The fat cat grumbled, with a furrowed expression that only exacerbated its old man-esque qualities. Its whiskers twitched and tickled Natsume’s face. “Hey, brat. It’s going to rain soon.”

 

Natsume had yet to reach a conclusion on the yokai, but he was beginning to feel like a manservant. “Do you know any shelter nearby?” The boy asked, watching the clouds wearily.

 

The cat made a negative sound. “I was only visiting this forest for the yokai festival, so I don't know the area.” Madara gave a long, smelly yawn. "Get to it, kid."

 

“I wonder what a yokai festival is like. That sounds like fun.” Natsume murmured, scanning the environment for shelter better than a tree. What would it look like, he wondered, this yokai drinking festival? What would the yokai look like? Not that the boy usually enjoyed the presence of ayakashi, but it sounded lively.

 

His new partner’s furrowed expression transformed to something particularly wizened. “Not at all! I got drunk early, but somehow the exorcists found out and ruined it. I easily got away, being as great as I am, but it was a huge attack. It’ll take a while for the forest to fill with yokai… so, you’re pretty safe for now, runt.”

 

Natsume climbed higher ground to see an aging shrine below, hidden in the sea of trees. He pointed and got an affirmative grunt from the manekineko.

 

The rain caught up with them before they arrived at the shrine, drenched by a sudden downpour. A small room greeted them, with run-down paper walls and a thick layer of dust. A large hole was in the floor, with weeds creeping up the haphazard wood planks.  It had been a while since anything had been there, for sure.

 

“Not that I mind the company… but may I ask why you’re traveling with me, Madara-san?”

 

The ayakashi responded without missing a beat. “You’ll make a tasty snack, and food is the best cure for a hangover.”

 

The boy stripped to his underwear, deciding to ignore the comment as he placed his wet clothes to dry. “We could collect rainwater to drink, until we find a river?” Natsume figured something was better than nothing.

 

Madara shrugged, neither agreeing or disagreeing with the question of continued companionship. The creature promptly laid down and instantly fell asleep.

 

Natsume sat and watched the pigcat, still surprised he made acquaintance with such a strange yokai. It talked about eating him, but the boy felt no truth in the statement. If Natsume was a ‘tasty snack’ with no one to care if he was missing, there weren’t any obstacles if it wanted to eat him right then and there.

 

Rather, it (sort of) protected him against the shadow dog, and even commented on the lack of yokai in the area for his benefit. Madara was grumpy and a bit gross, but kind. Natsume listened to the creature’s small, high pitched snores and almost (read: almost) found the pigcat cute.

 

Listening to the rain, the boy felt the exhaustion he had been fending off wash over him in warm waves. He was asleep so fast even his nightmares couldn't have caught him.

 

* * *

 

Natori had been taking a break during the rain when his shiki reported a strange sight. They said a human was deep in the forest with what smelled to be a yokai. Most yokai had fled after the attack and with them the exorcist that chased them. Considering the Matobas led the party, Natori decided to keep his distance and stayed to investigate.

 

He was happy to find a lead, since the whole event was to find one particularly vile yokai. It would certainly boost his business if he found it. But a human? Perhaps they were in on it together, or Perhaps the human was its master. It wasn’t unheard of.

 

That was his guess until he walked into the abandoned shrine of the area. He saw a human boy, thin and delicate, sleeping in the hold of a large yokai, silver and wolf-esque.

 

“Wha-” Natori exclaimed, before the beast’s eyes entrapped him with their severity and intensity. Did he walk in on the yokai’s meal? The exorcist had to quietly motion his shiki to wait, trying to figure out the situation.

 

The beast emitted a quiet, rumbly growl. “This stupid runt caught a fever. Fix him.”

 

Natori leveled a similar glare back at the ayakashi. He could feel his shiki, anxiously waiting to attack.

 

“Why do you have this child with you? What are you planning?” The paper dolls were in his hands, itching to dance. Natori wanted to capture it, certainly… but what was this yokai planning? What did it want, and why was it not attacking first? Was the human boy a hostage?

 

The yokai scoffed, shaking its head. “Tch. Just take the boy to a human doctor.”

 

What scheme was this? Natori had a thousand questions racing through his mind, though they scattered when the child was thrown at him.

 

“Ack-” Natori barely managed to grab the boy, who was surprisingly light. Upon closer inspection, he could see old scars, bruises, and even cigarette burns. “I don’t trust you, yokai!”

 

Indeed, the boy was warm and slick with sweat.

 

“I don’t trust you either, exorcist.” The giant silver fox suddenly turned into a rather mochi-like parody of a lucky cat. “However,” it said in a thinner voice alike an old man, ”that doesn’t matter right now.”

 

Despite the adrenaline coursing through him, and everything screaming at him to take down the suspicious creature, he had to prioritize. “You’re right.”

 

* * *

 

Natsume woke up to find himself in a hospital room. His breathing quickened, and he felt the anxiety swallow him whole. Did he get found so quickly, so easily despite running so far, for so long? Where was Aiko-san, and her father? Was her father okay? Were they going to scream at him, too?

 

Or worse… would she look at him like _that?_

 

“Hey, kid. Relax.” The boy looked around to find the larger form of Madara taking the empty space in the room. “You’re really not much like your grandmother, are you?”

 

At least, someone was there. Someone not scary, not angry, not as bothered by him.

 

The boy took a moment to calm his rapid heart the best he could. “I suppose not. I heard she was really strong.” His voice was less even than he’d like as he replied, and his heart still jumping, thumping.

 

Madara turned into its pigcat form as a knock came at the door, taking a seat on Natsume’s lap.

 

To Natsume’s surprise, a strangely handsome and unfamiliar man came in. He seemed like one of the ikemen some of his caretakers had spoken off, like on television.

 

“Ah, you’re awake.” The man smiled rosily, his tone gentle but genuine. It was a combination he wasn’t used to. “It seems like you had a fever, Natsume-kun.”

 

Said boy struggled to breathe, feeling his fears come true. “H-how do you know my name?”

 

The man almost went in to ruffle Natsume’s hair, but stopped. “Ah, I got ahead of myself.” He cleared his throat and seemed to… dazzle? “I’m Natori Shuuichi,” the man paused for a moment, as if waiting for a reaction, “and I found you in the old forest shrine.”

 

Natsume plastered on a fake smile. “Thank you, Natori-san.” Natsume wanted to be grateful, but he couldn’t quite find the emotion in him. Or rather, it was there, but unrecognizable as it tangled with his anxiety of the Aiko matter and the question of his future.

 

“There’s lots of questions I’d like to ask you… but first, how are you feeling? The IV there is giving you nutrition,” Natori gestured at the object injected in Natsume’s arm, “but I’m sure you’re probably hungry.”

 

The boy struggled to find words, still too worried to fully pay attention to this man. “Ah, um, maybe.”

 

The stranger gave Natsume a look. Not the quietly resentful look, or _that_ look, but one that knew _something_. Natsume just didn’t know what.

 

“I’ll let the nurses know you’re up.” Natori smiled again, as if pleased by something. “However, the cat needs to hide. They’re not exactly allowed in hospitals.”

 

Madara hissed. “I’m not a cat! I'm a great, elegant yokai! I could eat you with one gulp.”

 

Natori just laughed, unaffected.

 

Natsume blinked. “You can see-” The man cut him off, put a finger to his sly smile, and left with a wink. Natsume looked at Madara, amazed. “He can see-”

 

The cat yokai yawned. “Of course he can, stupid.” The cat gave him a pointed look, and its emerald eyes seemed to glint yellow. “He’s one of the exorcists I talked about. Who do you think would show up in the middle of the forest?" It grumbled. "I’m visible to humans in this form, though.”

 

Before the boy could even begin to truly process the exorcist matter, he realized another. He leaped out of the bed, woozy and weak but panicked enough to limp to the hall, leaning on his IV. Madara tumbled to the floor.

 

“Natori-san! Please wait!”

 

The man was right outside the door, carrying a tray of hospital food. “Yes, Natsume-kun? What was so important that you got out of bed? You should be resting.”

 

Natsume couldn’t get a word in edgewise while he was pushed back into the hospital bed, being lightly scolded.

 

“Has my guardian been contacted?” Natsume asked, his blood running cold.

 

Natori took off his glasses, sighing. “I’ve been waiting for you to wake up and explain what you could, first. The hospital will probably contact them if there’s a missing person report filed. Random kids don’t just pop up, you know.” The man ran a hand through his hair, though it seemed a little overly theatrical.

 

Natsume tentatively placed a hand on Madara, who seemed to accept it. “I got between my guardian and her father during a fight they were having. It started to escalate and I…” The boy found the words stuck in his throat, like a big lump.

 

“What did you do?” Natori whispered, expression soft.

 

Natsume averted his gaze, ashamed. “I panicked and I pushed him… I know what happens to kids like me when that happens so I just- I ran.”

 

The man opened his mouth to ask a question, but closed it shortly after. “Why don’t you eat and rest, Natsume-kun?” As if to reassure the boy, Natori went to pat Natsume’s leg. However, he instead placed his hand on the frame of the bed. “I’ll come visit you in the morning, before I go to work.”

 

Natsume nodded, realizing the pain in his stomach. He couldn’t remember when or what he ate last.

 

Just before Natori reached the door, Natsume managed to find what he wanted to say. “Thank you, Natori-san. I'm sorry to have been such a bother.”

 

Natori flashed him an even wider grin. “I’ll be here for you until you don’t need me anymore, Natsume-kun. So… you don’t have to push yourself or lie around me.” The man hesitated. “Goodnight. Make sure to eat lots, sleep lots, and let the nurses know if you need anything.”

 

Natsume watched the door close gently, whispering an “okay” as he slumped into the thin pillow.

 

The cat promptly stole his pudding cup. “Oi, Natsume, I’m taking this as payment.”

 

The mochi-like creature sucked it down while Natsume tried to nibble a bit on a piece of bread. “I don’t trust that shady guy.” Madara announced proudly, pudding on his face.

 

Natsume pointed it out, unable to hide his amused smile. This was probably the most familiar he'd ever been with a yokai, and it wasn't exactly natural, but it was nice. “What do you mean?”

 

“He’skind… to humans. But he hates yokai. I can feel it.” The cat growled. “He’s only barely hiding his bloodlust around me.”

 

Natsume nodded, quiet. He couldn’t imagine hating them as much as Madara described, but he couldn’t imagine wholely liking them either. It was strange to begin with, to even think about someone else seeing them.

 

Natsume gave up eating in favor of sleeping. “I’m going to bed, Madara-san. But, um. Thank you for everything.”

 

“Don’t be so formal, it’s gross.” The yokai yawned, taking the empty space at the edge of the bed. “Call me Nyanko-sensei. You’ll be my student from now on.”

 

Natsume wasn’t sure what to make of ‘student.’ Being a yokai’s student sounded strange. Was it a passing whim, or something more, the boy wondered.  Maybe it had ulterior motives, or simply wanted someone to boss around.

 

This only added to the anxieties and questions he couldn’t answer, bouncing in his head like ricocheting bullets. He only hoped sleep would come if he closed his eyes for long enough, nightmares or not. “Okay, Nyanko-sensei. Good night.”

 

The cat appeared to be asleep already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot more dialog heavy, I hope it was still enjoyable! Thank you so much for reading, and please leave comments below about your thoughts, constructive critiques, or anything you'd like to say!


	3. Proposals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And thus, our story finally starts.

Natsume woke up to monitors beeping and the heavy stench of disinfectant. Morning had come, time marching on whether he liked it or not. He’d be released soon, and his reprieve from the world would be over.

 

The chubby, mochi like Madara- no, Nyanko-sensei was nestled next to him, staring daggers at one flashy, sparkly man.

 

“Ah, good morning, Natori-san. I apologize for not waking up-” said man put a hand out, signaling Natsume to stop.

 

Natori shook his head, wearing his odd smile of plastic and care. It was artificial but whispering something genuine, like a well made wax figure replica. “Good morning, Natsume-kun. I didn’t wake you up on purpose. How are you feeling?”

 

Natsume wasn’t used to someone checking up on him. He hadn’t put much thought to it earlier, but it seemed peculiar for a stranger to invest so much concern in a random child. Was the ability to see yokai truly so rare, or the man just so nice?

 

“I’m fine, but is it okay to come here before work? I don’t want to be more of a bother to you than I already am.” Natsume murmured, unable to quite reach the man’s eyes. He was using an old technique he was taught, to look at a person’s ear, or their nose. It was easier, when eyes could say so much.

 

The bishonen pulled out flashy, vibrant flowers and quietly placed them aside, still smiling. “Natsume-kun, you don’t need to worry about my work. I want to be here, and so I am. That’s all.” 

 

The fat cat finally grumbled, having been strangely unspoken. Natsume had assumed the cat had fallen back to sleep. “I don’t buy that bull, exorcist. Why have you been hanging around so much, and why should you care about this little beanpole?”

 

Natsume startled slightly, both while having the question on his mind suddenly asked, and from being simultaneously insulted. “Hey, Nyanko-sensei!” 

 

Natori laughed. “I understand why you worry, but I have no bad intentions. I just… understand what it's like to live with seeing yokai, and I understand how it feels to have to lie. I know it can’t be easy, Natsume-kun. I just wanted to provide you with some support.”

 

“Hmmm… whatever. You’re still shady.” Nyanko-sensei murmured. 

 

“What I’m more concerned about,” Natori said, “is your intention, pig gremlin.”

 

Nyanko-sensei made a loud  _ harrumph! _ sound, turning his head. “I have no reason to tell you, shady stalker.”

 

The insult didn’t seem to phase the man. “That’s true. Anyway, I have more pressing questions for now, Natsume-kun.”

 

The boy sat up, alert. His worst fears climbed from the pit of his stomach to his throat, choking him not with something violent, but with something very heavy, very familiar, and very persisent. Where would he go next? How would he apologize to right his mistakes, once again? Would the next people be good, or bad?

 

“What do you want me to tell Aiko-san? The hospital contacted her and told her that you’ve been found. Considering the circumstances, I asked her and the staff to wait until you’ve had some proper food and sleep.” The man crossed his legs, frowning slightly. “As she is your guardian, I can’t legally keep her away much longer. I’m sure she’s worried, too.”

 

Natsume sighed. “I see… She wants to see me, then.” He didn’t know if that was a good or a bad thing. Even if she didn’t press charges, it would still be the same cycle. “It’s good she seems okay, though.”

 

“Worry about yourself, stupid boy.” Nyanko-sensei murmured, seemingly relaxed but yet to dull his watchful eye of Natori.

 

Said stupid boy smiled slightly. “I was part of the problem to begin with, so I should repent in any way I can.”

 

“Natsume-kun. You didn’t do anything bad, you know. You were just trying to help, right?” Natori ruffled the boy’s hair, and retracted when he flinched. 

 

“Ah… sorry.” Natsume sat back, mustering up the energy to meet Natori’s gaze. “Even if I was just trying to help, it doesn’t change what I did.”

 

Natori fell silent and merely watched him for a moment. “I’ll let the hospital know that you’re ready for her, then?”

 

The boy nodded slowly. 

 

Natori grabbed his things. “Alright, I’ll do that then on my way out. But….” He trailed for a moment. “If you are in need of a home, my doors are open for you, Natsume-kun. I mean it.”

 

* * *

  
  
  


Natsume sat for a while in the hospital garden, deflated.

 

She hadn’t been mad, surprisingly. Very calm, and sympathetic. Of course, she’d have to find a replacement home for Natsume. Of course. 

 

But she wasn’t hurt, and she wasn’t angry. Her father was only slightly bruised and upset, but only due to his damaged pride. 

 

It was okay. Natsume wasn’t going to juvie, or whatever ridiculous thoughts that clouded his mind during his forest trek.

 

“Aren’t you glad, Natsume?” Nyanko-sensei asked, meeting him there. Nyanko-sensei had to escape when Aiko and other nurses came in.

 

Natsume sighed. “I guess so. I’m happy, but it’ll be the same. I just… I’m tired of it.”

 

Nyanko-sensei hummed. “You can always go live with that chump, Natori. Or live with yokai.”

 

The boy found these very different options both hard to accept. Accept the extreme generosity of a stranger, or go live as a human child in the forest? Both were difficult and strange in their own right.

 

The boy thought about it for a while, when Nyanko-sensei gave Natsume a crooked grin. “What if I could give you a proposition, so that you’d always have a way out?”

* * *

  
  


 

“Natori! Get your head out of the clouds, and back onto set! Don’t make us slow down the shooting schedule just for you!” An elder direct screeched across the shoot, startling the actor out of his thoughts.

 

Truthfully, he  _ was _ a bit out of it. But wasn’t that reaction was a bit over the top? Still, of course, Natori Shuuichi smiled back. “Of course. I apologize for the inconvenience.”

 

The shoot continued. And continued. And continued. 

 

The day stretched long into the evening, when everything was finally wrapped up. The sun was already yawning into evening, with vibrant oranges and pinks filling the sky.

 

He looked again at his phone, as if terrified he’d get a bad text from the hospital. He knew he was being ridiculous. What could happen to Natsume, in a bed, in a hospital, exactly?

 

Natori didn’t know much about the boy, but he couldn’t stop thinking about him. A child covered in bruises and scars, rescued by a wolf yokai. It was a dramatized version, but certainly something similar to a fairy tale.

 

Polite to a fault and fake as could be. Natori was quite familiar with the combination. The poor boy was terrified of his future, and of his ‘family,’ if one could even call it that. Natori was familiar with that, too.

 

Natori had seen the bottoms of the boy’s feet, covered in light lacerations from rocks, trees, and forest floor. What kind of things did a teen child have to think, to run into the woods in nothing but slippers? Perhaps it was presumptuous of Natori, to assume their similar demons, but his heart tore in two for Natsume Takashi.

 

What child should be so terrified of their situation to get up while tied to an IV? Ridiculous.

 

“I can’t believe the director yelled at you like that, the famous actor Natori Shuuichi!” One of his co stars said, striking up conversation. 

 

All Natori wanted to do was run to Natsume, feed him, hug him, and adopt him, in that order. 

 

Natori laughed, a product of formality and courtesy. “I was at fault. I can’t exactly be absent minded as the main character of the movie, after all.”

 

What could he say, he wondered, to soothe and brighten a boy made of broken and smokey glass? His eyes were like marbles, absent and distorted. Natori wondered if he had appeared like that at Natsume’s age, so painful to look at.

 

“You’re so dedicated, Natori-san.” The beautiful girl, throwing a brilliant grin at him, shuffled her hair around. “Would you want to grab dinner after this?”

 

Natori matched her expression, already logging in the hospital’s location on his phone. This had been enough for social niceties with a costar, right? “Maybe another time- I have a very important date tonight!”

 

* * *

  
  
  
  


With another carefully thought out bouquet in hand, Natori marched into the hospital room, ready to give Natsume his sales pitch. He was sure with enough bribery, the cat would follow. After all, if a nationally recognized actor couldn’t sell you something, who could?

 

“Who is this piece of crap?”

 

Natsume sat in a way that seemed to make himself as small as possible while also trying not to make it obvious. He looked awkward and uncomfortable, sitting back on his elbows with his legs brought to his chest. “Um, Natori-san, who brought me here.”

 

An older man stood in the room, with a permanent scorn etched on his face. His salt and pepper crew cut had long since receded, and his suit was impeccable. 

 

Natori managed a positive facial expression while hiding the flowers. “Am I interrupting?” He asked, although not quite taking the edge out of his voice that he should have. 

 

The elder shook his head. “Not really. I was just thanking the kid for stopping me.” The man cleared his throat. “Hitting women, especially family, isn’t right. I got too heated.”

 

Natsume remained hunched closer into himself, hand grasping the bed frame. 

 

The elder began to step out, but paused by Natori for a second. “Thanks for looking after him, but I don’t recommend it. He’s a far cry from normal, and a bucket full of problems. A respectable man such as yourself shouldn’t concern yourself with something like him.”

 

The tension left the room with the man, leaving Natsume to slump over, and Natori to bristle in silence for a moment. 

 

“What sort of man says that thing about his foster grandson with them  _ in the room _ ? That’s terrible! I’m so sorry, Natsume-kun. That’s unacceptable.”

 

Said boy looked at the actor with a strangely blank face. “I prefer hearing things like that to my face, at least. And… it’s not like he’s wrong, really.”

 

Natsume was kinder than Natori had been as a kid. Natori had taken it out on others and fueled his rage, but the younger boy just seemed to take it all in, endlessly. “Natsume-kun, just because people have problems with you doesn’t make you the problem, you know? Sometimes it might be the implication of something,” Natori walked closer to the boy, ensuring eye contact, “but just because you see a little bit more than they do, what? They just haven’t taken the time to understand you.”

 

The boy hid his face in his knees. “There’s been so many families, Natori-san, who’ve let me into their homes. But I’m always too different. They always… ” The boy trailed off, beginning to mix his words with soft sobs. “I’m always the problem.”

 

Natori grabbed a tissue, walking back to the boy. “Well… I’m different too, so we’re the same, aren’t we?” He felt his prepared speech of elegance and wit fly out the window at an alarming rate. “So, won’t you come live with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as well for the kind comments and encouragement! I hope this chapter was enjoyable. Please let me know what you thought below, and I'll have the next chapter out as soon as possible.
> 
> (I spent a lot of time thinking about Natori's proposal and the car salesman meme, to be honest.)


	4. Hydrangea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsume officially moves in and meets the family! Sort of.

“Natori-san, you’re humming?”

 

Natori glanced to the florist, and then back to the pamphlet of flower meanings. “He said yes to my proposal, after all.” He paused, flipping the pamphlet over. “Amaryllis, aster…”

 

The florist sighed, fixing his apron. “You phrase everything so weirdly. And I can’t believe you’re starting over. Again. You’ve been at this for quite a while now.”

 

The actor threw him a brilliant smile. “It has to be perfect! I want to express what I might not be able to say so well with words. Since I ‘phrase things so weirdly,’ no?” His tone was perfectly friendly, despite clearly not taking the comment well.

 

“Well, you do. Although with as much effort as you’re putting into this, I’m sure he’ll be happy.” The man paused. “But you know, flower meanings tend to be contradictory and not concrete.”

 

Natori was surprised by the florist, a gentleman around his own age who was so friendly. True, Natori had been there multiple times the past few days alone, but most didn’t speak so bluntly, especially to television star. “Isn’t it bad for your job, talking like that?”

 

“Eh. I love flowers, but they’re also just plants.” He started tying bouquets behind the counter. “And just to let you know, I’m closing in fifteen minutes. No more staying after.”

 

Natori began staring intently at a blue and orange flower. “Argh. Too weird looking, aren’t these? And you let me stay behind before, didn’t you?”

 

Natori wasn’t looking at the man, but the florist definitely gave him a sharp look. “What was I supposed to do, when you mentioned you needed flowers to cheer up a kid in the hospital with family issues? And also- no! Nobody has bouquets like that lying around, it isn’t like ‘get well’ flowers, or congratulatory flowers! That’s the only reason I let you come in late.”

 

“Can I get a bouquet with daffodils-”

 

“Those are spring flowers, you’ll want to look at the summer flowers, instead of our general catalog.” 

 

Natori bit his tongue, feeling his eye twitch. Were all florists so annoying?

 

“I thought you were being very studious, I didn’t want to stop you. How about this, instead of a bouquet?” The man produced a very pretty, familiar plant with small clusters of purple flowers. “Hydrangea have some negative meanings, but they show heartfelt emotion and the desire to understand someone. It’ll need a little bit of love, but not too much to stay alive. It would be a better promise than something dying, right?” 

 

Natori could find no snark to bite with, having found few flowers that would work quite as well. He wondered if Natsume would agree with that promise, or find it constraining. 

 

Natori fought off a long, annoyed grumble. “It’s perfect, thank you.”

 

* * *

  


Natsume was surprised that Natori lived somewhere distinctly empty. The apartment was spacious and luxurious, but little decorated. It could almost be mistaken for a showroom, but even showrooms had more personality.

 

And then there was the yokai, Urihime and Sasago. They seemed quiet and suspicious, watching his every move. The boy wanted to befriend them, but they left distance he couldn’t yet cross.

 

It probably didn’t help that Nyanko-sensei was attached to his shoulder, hurling insults at them. “Eck, this place is so creepy.” Nyanko-sensei yawned, looking around.

 

“Nyanko-sensei.” Natsume chided, giving the cat a soft glare.

 

Natori laughed. He seemed to do that a lot, although Natsume wasn’t sure if it was out of habit or if he actually found things amusing. “I know it’s pretty barren, but we can go shopping. I’ve just never had a reason to dress the place up, if it’s only me.”

 

Natsume had seen beautiful homes which hid monsters, and dilapidating homes which held the warmest people. “All that matters in a home is who lives in it.” The boy looked down to the flower pot in his hands, exploring the intricacies of the delicate purple blooms. 

 

“I know I might be busy sometimes… but if you ever need me, I’ll be there as soon as I know. And I’ll do my best to be as transparent as I can be. I’ll always be here for you, Natsume-kun.”

 

Natsume could only further study the hydrangea plant in his hand. It was such a sweet, grandsweeping statement that the boy felt criminal for falling into the man’s life. He wanted to respond somehow, but found himself unable to speak.

 

Natori eventually dragged Natsume into his new room, which was surprisingly furnished compared to the rest of the apartment. “I’ve been trying to add things I thought you might like while we waited for the papers to go through.”

 

“Th-thank you, Natori-san.” 

 

A western style bed sat in the corner, a green comforter draped over it. Study materials were neatly organized on the desk in the corner, and a small poster was hung up that said _welcome home!_ A small nekomaneki was placed on the nightstand. There was even a cat bed, sitting on the floor.

 

A crate sat in front of the closet.

 

“I’m sure we’ll probably need to get more stuff later, but make yourself comfortable. This is your home now, for as long as you want to live here.”

 

Eventually, Natori trailed out of the room, leaving Natsume to sit and collect himself.

 

“‘Ey, Natsume! Naaatsume! Let’s check out the box!” the cat purred, excited.

 

Natsume smiled. “It’s Reiko’s belongings, mostly.”

 

The cat smirked. “It’s in there, right?”

 

“Probably. Let’s see.” The boy opened the box, a smell of old and dust filling the room.

 

There were a handful of books that looked older than Natsume himself, and some were his own from long ago. Pictures he had drawn, the book of bugs that he loved among others, and the photo.

 

Picking through it, there was a book very much unlike the others.

 

It was hand bound, tied with a rope. Pages were riddled with writings that didn’t make sense, kanji that wasn’t human. Yokai writing, his fat companion told him.

 

In unfamiliar handwriting, the front of the book said _Book of Friends._

 

Natsume couldn’t help but find a bittersweet feeling swell. This supposed near magical item, collected by Reiko that could rule over any yokai she defeated, called the _Book of Friends_. It seemed like an ironic title. 

 

All he knew about her was that she was shunned by humans, and fought yokai. Why would she use such a title for a book of battle trophies? “She must’ve been lonely…”

 

Nyanko-sensei spat out a laugh. “Hah! She was strong, unlike you. And she did have a few actual yokai friends.”

 

Natsume let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. “That’s good.”

 

“Now, Natsume, give me the book!”

 

The boy shook his head. “It’s mine until I die. You said these names have power over yokai… We agreed that I could return the names of these yokai, right? I intend to do that.”

 

The cat screeched in shock. “I thought you wouldn’t want to bother! Why would you want to do that?”

 

“Maybe I can find out more about Reiko, like this. If I can meet lots of yokai who knew her, I can understand more of what she was like.” Natsume held the book in his hands firmly, certain about wanting to do this more than he’d ever been certain about anything else. 

 

Nyanko-sensei went to protest, but another voice filled the room.

 

“Natsume-kun, Nyanko-sensei, we’re gonna be late!” Natori peeked his head in, sporting a ridiculous look of sunglasses, a medical mask, and a floppy hat. 

 

“For what?” Natsume was rewarded no response, instead being dragged out by a sparkly, sparkly man.

 

* * *

  
  


Natsume felt the weight of Nyanko-sensei in his bag, as they squeezed themselves into a booth at a small ramen joint. “I need to go grocery shopping tomorrow, but I figured we could celebrate tonight.”

 

“Why did you say we were gonna be late?” 

 

Natori wore a rare grimace, visible even underneath his strange get up. “We’ll be meeting _her_ here. She’s not very kind when it comes to tardiness.”

 

Perhaps Natsume had been with the man in peculiar situations, but none of them had been unpleasant enough to make the man frown. Not like that. 

 

Natsume stared at his menu, unsure how to proceed. “Um… if I may, who is this person?”

 

The actor sighed like he was told troubling news. “She’s a bit of a harpy you see, a truly vile creature who-”

 

A pristine lady came to their table, wearing the classic armor of a business lady. She held a face that told no indicator of age or emotion, her hair and suit exact and pressed into place. “Hello, Shuuichi. How dreadful to see you, womanizing cur. And hello, Natsume-kun. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

 

Said boy found himself unable to respond, completely uncertain to their relationship. He could only return her handshake and pleasantries. “Hello, ma’am… um, may I ask who you are?”

 

The lady hit Natori lightly on the head, before sitting on Natsume’s side of the booth. “I can’t believe he didn’t say anything! How rude.” She cast a scowl at Natori, and went to smiling sweetly at Natsume. “I’m Hinata Ito, you can call me Hina. Unfortunately, that sad sack’s ex-girlfriend and manager. I know Natori can be troublesome, so let me know if you ever need anything, or to kick him into shape.”

 

“Ah- Natori-san has been extremely thoughtful and kind! I’m very grateful for all he’s done for me.”

 

Natori finally chimed in, back to his normal smile. “Don’t mind her, Natsume-kun. We’ve always been like this. Under her scary exterior, she’s actually pretty nice, and if I’m ever unavailable for whatever reason, you can always contact Hina.”

 

Their dinner was relaxed and strangely homely. The manager was intent on spilling Natori’s secrets and brought a slightly rowdy, but warm atmosphere with her. 

 

“This guy, he even ditched a work party to buy you flowers, while you were in the hospital.” She laughed, a devilish aspect in her grin quite apparent. “Took him _hours._ He still doesn’t remember the florist’s name either, despite going there every day for a while. Can you believe it?”

 

Natsume couldn’t imagine the pretty man actor staring intently at flowers just for him. They were all very pretty and well-coordinated, now that he thought about it. The boy felt relieved he kept them to take home.

 

It also brought up the strangeness in Natori’s interest in him again. Why care for a stranger so much?

 

“Ah- ah- Natsume-kun! Don’t move but there’s some demon in your lap!” The manager yelped, nearly falling out of the seat.

 

Natsume looked down, so used to Nyanko-sensei’s presence that he hadn’t noticed the cat’s heavy body as the ‘demon’ stole his ham.

 

“Miaow?” Nyanko-sensei said, utterly unconvincing. 

 

Natsume nervously watched Hinata Ito, as he explained that the science mishap, pudgy manekineko look-a-like was in fact, his ugly, fat cat. Surprisingly, she bought it with a hearty laugh.

 

Natsume and Natori shared a relieved glance. Eventually, they finished up and left with a suspicious extra portion for Nyanko-sensei and made it home.

 

Later in the evening, Natori popped into Natsume’s room, toweling his sopping wet straw hair. “What did you think of Hina, Natsume-kun?” 

 

Natsume looked up from playing with Nyanko-sensei. “She was really nice.” Maybe one word couldn’t describe her accurately, but she was rather kind.

 

“Haha, maybe.” Natori bent to pet the sleepy yokai, who very warily accepted. “She’s a bit like family, so you can always rely on her if you need anything, if anything happens to me, okay?”

 

The man almost sounded like he expected something to take him down, personally. Natsume wanted to ask about it, or at the very least inquire about Natori’s real family, but knew better than to pry. The boy knew better than most, sometimes you didn’t want to talk about family.

 

Instead, he quietly asked to dry Natori’s hair.

 

“Eh?” the exorcist startled. “Sure, if you’d like to. It’s normally still wet when I go to bed, but if you don’t mind the trouble.”

 

A strange feeling bubbled inside Natsume, as he sat on the edge of the bed, drying Natori’s hair who sat between his legs. Said man was playing with Nyanko-sensei, who both loved and attempted to reject a feather-y cat toy.

 

It was an unfamiliar moment of domestic tranquility, consisting of a very kind man he met by chance, and a strange yokai he somehow befriended. It was very… comfortable. He would’ve liked the other two yokai to be able to partake, too, one day.

 

“Oh.” Natsume mumbled, seeing a creature that looked like a gecko’s shadow crawl around Natori’s arm. “What’s that?”

 

“Oh, I guess I haven’t told you.” Natori put his arm up so the boy could see it more clearly. “It’s a yokai of some sort. I’ve had it forever, but I haven’t been able to find much about it.”

 

The gecko ran around a bit, but eventually settled to bite its tail. A smile slowly seeped onto Natsume’s face. “It’s kind of… cute.”

 

Natori poked at the tattoo-esque yokai, although it provided no reaction. “It’s worth something if it made you smile, I suppose. It’s never gone down to my left leg, though. Isn’t that creepy?”

 

A small noise bubbled out of Natsume’s throat as he came to a realization. “Does it hurt, ever? Does it do anything to you?”

 

Natori chuckled, patting Natsume’s leg lightly. “It’s fine, I think. I can’t feel it, so at worst, it’s just a bit strange.”

 

Natsume sighed in relief.

 

Natsume thought about the strange gecko yokai as both parties went to bed early. Eventually, he settled to think about it later. After all, they would have a long battle the next day; they would be enrolling Natsume in school. Just maybe, Natsume thought, he'd stay this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh I'm so sorry this took so long! I hope it was enjoyable to read. Thank you for reading, and please review with your thoughts and impressions below! Have a great day!
> 
> (side note: the Natsume movie is out with English subtitles now, I definitely recommend it!)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and thank you for taking the time to read this! Please comment below your thoughts, feedback, and questions (or even if you just want to talk about the show~!)


End file.
